The Black Wing
by Blue Bragon
Summary: [SEED x Wing xover] In a strange twist of Fate, the man known as Preventer Wing, Heero Yuy, finds a new mission and the beginning of a conflict that may lead to a world outside of his imagination… the world of the Cosmic Era.


**Summary:** (SEED x Wing x-over) In a strange twist of Fate, the man known as Preventer Wing, Heero Yuy finds on a new mission and the beginning of a conflict that may lead to a world outside of his imagination… one falling into the world of the Cosmic Era.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed, this work of fiction is for my own pleasure only, alas there is no monetary gain by this…

Notes- This is my first attempt at a Serious Gundam work… at least not the usual dump Heero in the beginning of SEED plot… but it will be something diffrent, also the story will revolve around all characters so expect something interesting...

Blue Dragon presents,

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Black Wing **

_Phase 00: The Will of the Thirteenth Lord _

_"There is nothing more noble and beautiful than a soldier with no distractions. One could say that he is the closest thing to god."_ -Treize Khushrenada

* * *

**Northern Office Building **

**Preventer Tactical Defensive Forces, Central HQ**

**Sanc -Special Political Neutral District **

**European Sector**

**Earth Sphere Untied Nation**

**A.C. 197**

**10: 23 pm**

After the original _White Fang_ incident two years ago in _After Colony_ 195, and the rise of the new _Earth Sphere United Nation_ (ESUN), the lands that once formed the pacifist kingdom of Sanc had been left in ruins after the attack by the Mobile Doll _Virgo_ forces of the _World Nation_ under control of Romefeller Foundation.

In a gesture of rebirth and hope, the remains of the seized capital of the Sanc kingdom had been reconstructed, becoming a special political district. The driven refugees returned to their ancestral home now reformed into a special political area, as an act to seal the new era of peace, one that would be guarded in the heart of the people, by those sick of the everlasting fights that had spawned across the years.

Thus former kingdom of Sanc had served its ideological purpose, becoming the beacon that would lead the world to peace, while holding the _total pacifism_ of the Peacecrafts royal family.

The city had transformed into the regional central capital of Europe, taking its historical and political value in to account, it was perfectly set to become the center of the new United Nation.

The cool night air of the city had strangely dropped in temperature, due to an unexpected change in the weather pattern, turning normally pleasant mildly frigid winds that flew over the capital of the once pacifist kingdom into a temperate snow storm, leaving most civilians seeking refuge from mother nature in their artificial abodes made by the power of science.

However there were still many souls active in the snow covered city, procuring to continue their selected objectives as their life had called them, one of these people, a young teen moved quickly across he maze made of the spaces between the conglomerations of houses that formed the metropolis.

His short brown hair bounced as his steps made his way towards his destination, his black, gray and green jacket clearly identified the young man, that could not be any older than seventeen, to be parts of the _Preventer Forces_, the special tactical intelligence bureau in charge of keeping vigil over the hard fought peace of the Earth.

The emotionaly guarded blue eyes of the young man shifted across the street, his military conditioning as a _perfect soldier _still acting, even in these _official_ times of peace, searching for any sign of any factor that may endanger his current mission.

His name had been lost long ago, to the many years he had spent in his training as an assassin and later as one of the pilots of the five original machines of deaths, the ones denominated as Gundams, baptized after the super resistant alloy that made ups the armor of these mobile suits. This left him only with the many alliances and codenames to try to pierce any resemblance of identity.

But he had accepted that part of himself, choosing his last alias, the name of _Heero Yuy_ as his final nomination, in a twist of fate the same name of that colonial political leader who sought to bring peace to this world; the same man that ironically his once teacher and mentor, Odin Lowe, had once killed.

Sometimes he wanted to laugh at the idea; him a killer who has ended the life of so many, innocent and guilty alike, sharing the name of a man who tried to realize his dreams of world peace? What a sick joke?

But in a twisted macabre way he was following after that same purpose. He was a sword, one that would be used to bring peace onto this world. That was the reason he had wanted to believe the words of Relena, to believe in her total pacifism, to believe in a world where soldiers like him would not exist.

Even if he knew fully well that the ideal was naive and flawed...

Thus he had joined the _Preventers _after the One-Day _Eve War_, as many had started to officially call the Mariemaia incident in the Christmas Eve of A.C. 196. It was the best Heero could do, as a living weapon with out any purpose, to try to end the endless cycle of conflicts that has made the history of mankind; nominated by _that_ girl, Mariemaia Khushrenada, as the _Endless Waltz_.

That was what brought him to the regional headquarters of the counterintelligence defensive organization; the office buildings had once been the center in which he along with Lucrezia Noin and a small group of then former _Treize_ loyal _Earth Alliance _soldiers had used as base to set up the defense of the kingdom of Sanc against the attacks of the _Romefeller Foundation_.

The place brought some memories of his stay in the kingdom of peace, but that was best left in the past, as that as the young pilot had come to the place strictly for his new mission as a _Preventer_.

Now remodeled and fully working, the underground headquarters were the currently station of the agents in the area, however the office building was currently empty save for the few functioning offices with the agents that were staying overnight; either working on several cases, or keeping vigil for a possible rise of an terrorist group.

Heero Yuy stared at the metallic door above the earth surface, using his keycard to open the selected gate, as the pacifist soldier entered through the concealed passage that to most would appear as another door among the many in the small recovering city.

Moving across the now poorly lit hallways the man known to many as the_ perfect soldier_ wondered why the had the leader of the organization, _Preventer Earth_ had called him especially for this task, that surely _Earth_ herself must have selected him for.

The young man reached the end of the hallway, leaving the light tinned glass door that would lead him to the personal office of woman who managed to run the complex organization.

With a soft knock at the door the brown haired man entered the room, as he was sure she was not expecting any other agent except himself.

Her form, clothed in the black jacket of the organization, sat over the black leather char that seamed perhaps a size too big to hold her frame, yet she somehow managed to project an aura through her body that made most ignore that.

Well-cared brown hair cascaded down the face of the devote follower of former Treize Khushrenada, giving the young twenty-one year old woman a youthful and beautiful expression.

Her also brown eyes seamed to shift over several documents over her wooden desk, but with the light being over her desk the soldier could not manage to decipher waht, but most likely they did not have anything to do with his mission, after all that sort of action was a basic psychological attack.

Make believe the target that you don't really care and that his appearance was unexpected; the target would lower their guards at the display and be more open to any interrogation.

Surely _Earth_ knew that would not work on him, after all both of the soldiers in the small office were of the elite.

Heero did not particularly carried a great amount of good memories of the woman, as in their shared past, the woman known as Lady Une had been in the opposite side on the Gundam pilot, working for the now disbanded _Organization of the Zodiac_ (OZ), and with her shrewd tactics and skills she had managed to make him and his allies sweat a too many times for his taste.

But any resentment that the soldier might have had, already had vanished. Heero Yuy was a professional soldier, and that often meant that the enemies of the past could become the allies of today; his field experiences could easily testify for that.

Yuy walked toward the woman, as he crossed his right hand over his chest, in the standard salute, "Preventer_ Wing_, reporting!" His codename was a joke among the group, a clear reference to his first Mobile Suit assigned for the _Operation Meteor_, the Wing Gundam.

A suit that he had often abandoned and destroyed during the course his mission, but strangely it somehow managed to make its way back into his hands.

Lady Une smiled as she rose from her seat, radiating a charisma that would make most soldiers follow the female to the end, a trait most likely inherited from Treize.

Her left hand clutching a brown folder, while her right saluted, "Is it pleasant to meet you again, _Wing_. Please come with me, there is much to discuss."

_Earth_ handed the folder to Heero, who took it nonchalantly as he held the written briefing over his new assignment. Lady Une walled to the wall behind of her desk, her hand clutching a small winged key. "I wanted to believe that using this key would not be necessary ever again… but it seams that fate wants to prove me wrong…"

The brown haired woman inserted the key that into a slot in the wall, opening a secret passage to the two agents, "Come Yuy, there is much to be done…" The woman entered the poorly lit gateway, stepping over a small elevator; Yuy followed behind, not having time to actually inspect deeply his report, he wondered what these events would lead him to.

The time had arrived, when she carried the last will that_ he, _her one and only lord, had commended for her…

* * *

**Hangar**** 14-D**

**Underground Storage Facility X-01**

**Preventer Tactical Defensive Forces, Central HQ**

**Sanc -Special Political Neutral District **

**European Sector**

**Earth Sphere Untied Nation**

**A.C. 197**

**10: 47 pm **

With a soft sound of dieing machinery, the small elevator stopped its decent; the relatively short ride had been silent as Lady Une had not continued her briefing, most likely, in the opinion of the young pilot, wanting to continue once they reached their destination.

The doors at the side of the square cabin opened, revealing strangely a wide hangar, yet Preventer_ Wing_ could not make anything from what it contained, as the lights in the room seamed to shadow the figures. Something in his guts disliked the motion of having such a location underground of the base… _Earth_ had most likely stored some sort of weapon in the place, but the trick rested, in exactly what…

_Une… are these__… missiles… jet planes… or even Mobile Suits? What are you thinking!? _Theoretically there was supposed to be no need for any weapons…now that total pacifism was supposedly achieved, after all _Preventer_ existed to stop any conflict top surge.

At least part of Heero wanted to believe, but his more logical part, the one that rules his actions as a soldier, realized that as long as human existed, the drives of their souls would lead to more conflicts.

The brown haired woman smiled as she saw the subtle reaction of the soldier, most would have let the slight movement of his eyes pass unperceived, but Une was a trained soldier, and even in these times of peace, her abilities had not diminished. _Good to see he has not rusted. _Preventer _Earth_ could already see the idea forming in the mind of the child soldier, as he already should have a fairly good idea of what was in the hangar.

"I know you want an explanation, right _Wing_?" Earth moved as she neared the young pilot taking the folder from his hands, opening to show the first page of the report, "For the last few months our agents have been receiving reports of strange activities at the _DSRI_, at first we ignored it as part of their research in that space fold engine of their, but now we are not sure enough."

The _Deep Space Research Institute_, Heero was familiar enough with the small branch of the _ESUN,_ it served as a test bed for a new type of practical and adaptive space crafts and vehicles, in the objective of studying the so called mysteries of the outer space. They were regarded notably for their prototype _space fold engine_, a system that worked by literaly folding reality, creating a type work hole, that at least in theory should be able to transport instantly a craft to a intended target light years away... in a matter of seconds.

All of what the Gundam pilot knew of the group; was from the limited contact that said research institute had with Zech and Noin as they seamed to stop by the Mars colony several times, helping adapt the colony systems for the new _Terra Formation Colonization Project_.

"Still, could you explain what do some irregularities in the activities of the_ DSRI_ have to do with us, _Preventer_?" The agent had not time for these runabouts with Une; after all he still had more important things to do… like protecting Relena, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Earth started at the younger man as she opened the folder, taking a group of selected pictures. "Glad you asked, one of our observation satellites captured this image a week ago, at the edge of the orbit of the Lagrange Point L5 near the area selected for the new DSRI test area." Earth gave agent Wing the photos, who quickly grabbed them as he began inspecting them, "I am sure an agent of your caliber already knows what these are."

"Mobile Suits?" The photos not very clear but from what the agent could see, the new suits had some resemblance to the Leo, but just in their cyclopean eye, and green painting. These suits appeared more round, as they lacked the some design notes that made the _OZ-06MS Leo_ series so useful, yet they seamed to have some sort of wing system on the back, possibly giving them a great deal of control in open space movement, something that the clearly the land-designed Leo lacked.

Their red single eye caught the attention of Heero, instead of the standard yellow square that most known Mass-Production suits had used for optics, the strange still unidentified suit had a single red camera, capable of moving by his guess to adjust the picture angle. The pictures were not well angled, so the young pilot could not make clearly the forms and capabilities of the suits; still he was wary of them.

"Correct!" Preventer Earth continued, confirming the inquiry of the Pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, "Intel identifies it as the _ZGMF-1017 GINN_, it is unknown of how it was produced but it seams not compatible with any of the designs of any previously known mobile suits, so it is not too farfetched to believe this may be a wholly original Mobile Suit unit."

The implications of the words entered the mind of the ace pilot, a new type of mobile suit forces had been created, and further if their intent was to strike the earth, the lack of mobile suits available in the earth would lead to an easy victory against the now mostly weaponless forces of the _Earth Sphere Armed Forces_ (ESAF) and their transfer could be immediately thanks to the forces of the possibly completed _space fold engine_.

"Further more, we have confirmed that several agents of the _Romefeller Foundation _have been seen in the area, including the new leader of the party, Siegfried Bohan. I don't have to tell you what this could lead to if left unchecked, do I, Heero Yuy?"

After the rising of the new _ESUN_ the _Romefeller_ _Foundation _seamed to start to decline as the aristocrats faced extreme political opposition, yet still many of its former party member remained, but they were under constant surveillance of the Preventer agents, to avoid any repetition of the previous events.

"No there is no need for that… but what are we going to do, _Earth_?" Heero already had a faint idea of their next move, but still it was a matter of chivalry.

"I am glad you asked, _Wing_…" The woman pushed a button on her jacket as the lights over the shadowed sector before them lighted, revealing the object that Lady Une had brought the young pilot to see, the form had been changed and remodeled, but still his blue eyes recognized the form of the mobile suit before him, the one that had been originally assigned for him, the one and only Wing Gundam.

"Wing!?" The words flowed out of the mouth of the pilot as he observed the changes onto his personal mobile suit; its once golden wings had been reformed along with the outer armor, now having a bearing blue, white and red paint job and the Buster Rifle seamed to have been remodeled completely, most likely reformed to adjust with the changes performed on the new Mobile Suit.

Aside from the small changes in design the concept remained the same; it still had the same wings as before, the red cone type shield remained on the left hand, along with the powerful buster energy rifle held by the right. The suit brought many memories to the pilot, things had changes… he now longer had to be a perfect soldier, and he no longer was a warrior.

Une nodded as she saw the expression of the young pilot, "Yes this is the _XXXG-01W-R Gundam Wing-Kai_, made from the remains of the original _01_ that was destroyed after receiving the main blast of the Libra Satellite Cannon. All its specs have been reformed and improved, based on your pilot data, and it has also been included a _ZERO system_."

"The system also has included an _N-Jammer Canceller_, so when the _Project N-J_ starts it should not have any effect on the systems of your mobile suit…" The _Project N-J_ was the newest plan of the _ESUN,_ for stopping the mass illegal use of any sort of nuclear power systems and mobile suits, still to have a suit installed with an _N-Jammer Canceller_, it was unheard off.

Heero continued to stare at the machine, the Gundam was supposed to be a sacrilege, an offence to this new era, yet he could not deny the reason for having such a powerful weapon at hi disposal, yet… "Une... this Gundam… it should not exist…" There was no need for this weapon, in a world of peace, soldiers did not need to fight any more… soldiers like him were now obsolete.

"Yuy…your mission shall be to find and destroy the _Mineral Satellite, MO-VII_ at Lagrange Point L5 and use this Gundam to destroy these new Mobile Suit weapons; needless to say this shall be considered a _black operation_, off the official records, so do you accept?"

The young pilot narrowed his eyes at the suit as if questioning the existence of the mission itself, "Une, just one question, why did you rebuild this Gundam, the _Wing_?" He needed an answer; he knew that the suit was not rebuilt just for this mission, as if this place was anything to go by, it had remained here for a long time sealed off.

"This was not originally my intent, Yuy, but the will of his Excellency Treize, he was the one that prepared the orders to store away this mobile suit, I just followed his last will, he ordered me (indirectly) to prepare and upgrade this Gundam and returned the machine to its owner when I deemed the time was, so I ask once again Preventer Heero Yuy, do you accept this mission?" That was the reason the unit was left originally on the Treize mansion on Luxemburg, to have one last card to be played in the game called war.

_Treize…_ Even after all that had happened that man seamed to still continue to toy with him just as before, when he had given him the _Epyon Gundam_ for his personal use… to become a God among the warriors he had said. _It seams that I will have to become a soldier again… is this the path you envisioned Treize! _But there was no option, the perfect soldier was needed once again, and Heero could not allow his vows interfere with his mission:

_Protect the new peace of this world…_

Thus, there was only a pair of words that the young teen pilot could mutter in response to his new assignment…

"Mission Accepted!"

**

* * *

Outside of MO-VII**

**Mineral Recourse Satellite**

**D****eep Space Research Institute **

**Lagrange Point L5**

**Near L5 Colony Cluster**

**Outer Space**

**A.C. 197**

**9:26 pm**

It had taken a weak for the Preventer to manage to finally arrive at the mineral resource satellite, mostly it was on the cause of having to sneak around to hide the transportation of his mobile suit, and to hide the fact form Relena and the other pilots, mostly Duo and Quartre who were at the moment visiting Relena at her home.

Luckily he was able to leave with a clean trail, as thankfully the _Wing-Kai_ still had its function to convert into Bird Mode, allowing him to pass it as a new type of craft, take a cargo ship, the _Andromeda, _with him and pass it as a routine errand he had to do for Une, and left the Earth, intending to complete his new mission.

The difficult part of the mission had been trying to approach the Mineral Satellite without being detected; he had changed the ID of the craft passing it as a lab ship, signaling it to be from one of the colonies in search from some data samples of several experiments.

He had taken his time, using his personal computer to hack into the central computer of the meteorite turned in to a mining site, finding the blueprints of these GINN suits. While they were entirely different from the Leo and the variations descending from it, but he could still admire their functionality for space combat as the machines were designed mostly for effective space and land fighting.

The perfect soldier sat at the seat inside the cockpit of his restored Wing Gundam, the familiar felling of the machine was comforting for the pilot, as he felt himself united once again to the machine. The hatch of the ship opened as the engines of the Wing Gundam still in its _Bird Mode_ roared, as the ultra-compact nuclear reactor came to life.

"_Wing-Kai_, Heero Yuy, Launching!" The words came out of his mouth out of force of military habit, as the Gundam denominated as the 01 was released from the cargo ship, Heero quickly recalculated his controls, allowing the now jetfighter to fly swiftly towards its target.

Approaching the mineral filled asteroid converted for human use, the Wing fired its main buster rifle, leaving two charged shots, while still on Bird Mode. The golden energy beam blasted across thought the empty space; as it flew pass the rock satelite serving as a warning shot to his opponents, "This is _Wing… DSRI_ there has been proof of your commitment of several actions against public peace, please disarm and surrender, or prepare to face the consequences."

That was just a diplomatic statement, as Heero had in his mind no possibilities in leaving these men alive, they were already too dangerous to be left roaming free with such technology, and that was his mission. The soldier smirked as the saw those new green suits, the five GINN exist swiftly out of the base, their weapons, some sort of machine rifles already drawn and pointing at him.

Heero's machine flew towards the offending GINN, the Preventer aligned mobile suit transformed, changing form his bird mode to the more standard Mobile Suit formation. His red shield that formed the tip of the fighter jet, shifted to the left hand, while the cold metal blue buster rested on the opposite hand.

One of the GINNs neared the suits, its metallic rounds bouncing of the hardened Gundanium armor, as if the shots were nothing more that mere play rounds for the advanced war machine. The Wing raised is shield, as it drove it through the chest of the suit, piercing the cockpit in half, swiftly ending the life of the enemy pilot.

Distasted form his first unofficial kill in so much time, Yuy opened the communication channels, just to hear the transitions between the pilots thanks to his suits advanced systems, "W-what is that thing?" the DSRI pilot was hysteric, he had never seen such a mobile suit, such monsters should not exist, at least not in an era of peace, right!

"I am Gundam," The cold voice of Preventer _Wing_ was transmitted to the four remaining GINN, "those that see me shall be sentenced to a swift death!" The machine denominated as Gundam raised its energy rifle, pointing at the formation of enemy robots and shoot. The hyper concentrated buster energy beam crossed shiftily through the four GINN, obliterating the mass produced suits completely, but the attack did not end there, as the beam continued striking the mineral satellite head on.

Alarms blared across the natural satellite, as more GINN units were released, offerings ready to be slaughtered by the winged god of destruction named Gundam! Heero released his rifle, as his shield opened to present his beam saber, grabbing the buster rifle with the left hand, in a manner similar to that done with the original _Wing Zero_, the suit headed towards its target, the angry violet saber ready to strike any foe.

From his seat in the central control room in the center of MO-VII, the red haired man known as Siegfried Bohan watched as the GINN models were sliced in pieces by the older Gundam model, _These GINN are no match for this suit.. It was expected, after all this is one of so famous Gundams…_

His green eyes narrowed in frustration, as his anger transmitted to his body clad in a black tuxedo, as now the _Close Instant Weapon Systems_ (CIWS) machine guns on the head and chest of the unknown suit eliminated the unfortunate units that dared to try to go melee with their metallic swords.

_There is no option; it seems that I will be forced to do this, this will change my plans… but I can not perish here! _Grabbing his blue long sword and using it as a cane to stand the red-hared man called to the officers of his organization, "Quick use the _space fold engine_, transport us anywhere but here, quick!"

The officers were baffled as the machine was still incomplete, the CIC of the base retorted, "The engine has not been tested, it is unknown if it would work!" They could end up just creating a black hole, or worst destroying the fabric of reality and leaving this world in ruin.

"I know that!" The angry yell of the last successor of the Bohan line startled the officers, never in their relative short time of work had seen the man lose his patience in such form, "We don't have any options how, our only possibility is to use the blasted engine! Do you want to die?"

"Roger sir," The communication officer activated his panels, transmitting the new orders through out the base! "Prepare for emergency use of the space fold engine! Repeat! Prepare for emergency use of the space fold engine! This not a test!" The orders given the satellite prepared for the space fold as the gates were closed and reinforced, to protect at the instant of the space warp.

The _Wing Gundam_ finally arrived at the base as it had already dispatched all foes in the perimeter; the suit raised the rifle connected to the red cone shield aiming directly to the base ready to bring it down form one shot! Inside the base Siegfried prepared the operation, seeing the Gundam ready to shoot at the now defenseless base. "At my order_… Fold Engine_, activate!"

The pilot of the _Wing-Kai_ pulled the trigger, ready to release the power of the Buster Rifle but before he attack could even be released, the area around his target shifted. The world around Heero Yuy turned a taintless white, before turning black…

**

* * *

****Next Chapter: **

The river of time and space has been broken… things that were best left sealed… confused and lost… the Perfect Soldier arrives to the land of the Cosmic Era… only to be found by his new foes… the ones who follow the _DSRI_…

Thus a new battle begins… even before the start of everything… there must be a prelude… a start of all..

Next Chapter!

**Phase 01: Chrono Cross** _Rend apart all obstacles, Gundam! _

_**

* * *

DATA Log**_

_Organizations_

**Preventer** is an elite intelligence bureau founded by the _ESUN_ after the _White Fang_ rebellion, serving the purpose to prevent any signs of aggressive conflicts before they are carried down.

**Deep Space Research Institute**** (DSRI)** serves as a test bed for a new type of practical testing of new types of space crafts and vehicle, in the objective of studying the so called mysteries of the outer space.

**Earth Sphere Armed Forces**** (ESAF) **the main armed forces of the new pacifist earth, greatly weakened by the ideals of total pacifism, the group is composed of mostly war hawks that still believe that war is necessary for human survival, they are a constant opposition to the ideals of Relena Darlian and her allies.

**Romefeller Foundation **an organization of European aristocrats that founded great part of the operation of OZ, they have great political and economical power over the Earth but after the incidents where their mayor leaders died during the wars, the party seams to have diminished and fallen into control of the young noble _Siegfried Bohan_.

_Equipments__/Systems: _

**Neutron Jammer: **System that works interrupting the radioactive nuclear reactions in the area, the systems tend to cause heavy interference with the radio and laser systems, yet the _ESUN _works on improving the system to avoid such complications, for using in **Project N-J** (the operation of spreading the Jammers across the known space, to interfere with the use of nuclear weapons and suits), the only way yo bypass this system is by the use of an **N-Jammer Canceller**.

**Space Fold Engine**(concept originally from Robotech but altered) a system that functioned by folding the known reality via a singularity, creating an controlled wormhole, that would be used to create a fold in space continuum and transmit an object from one place to another in a short amount of time.

**GUNDAM ****(GUNDAnium Mobile suit)**: Denominates the Mobile Suits made from the almost indestructible GUNDAnium (Genetic on Universal Neutrally Different Alloy -nium), that is practically immutable, highly heat-resistant, and electrically neutral. (Wikipedia)

**ZERO**** (Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System: **a human/computer interface program that sends the battle data directly to the pilots brain, allowing for quicker reaction time and improved ability to precieve enemies action. Considered highly dangerous as the human brain is not capable of handling the influx of information, it has can cause lost of control and hallucinations to its users, making them lose their sense of reality; only very few pilots have the skills to manage the powerful OS system.

AN: My assumption is that the five Gundams during the series had their original looks and then they were remodeled to their updated new versions that were used in the events of Endless Waltz. So for our purpose the Wing Gundam is the Katoki version. Also for those wondering SEED enter during the next chapter… _Siegfried Bohan_ will have several appearances during SEED plot, so expect it to have several changes… I will deal with the emotions of Heero on next chapter, as the plot begins now!


End file.
